


other fish in the sea

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All my exes are awesome.”</p>
<p>He hadn’t thought about it at the time, not until he was mellow with the beer Lance had given him and he had ended up resting heavily against Mack as Mack dragged him back down the hall to his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	other fish in the sea

It’s obvious that Mack and Lance go way back given all that he knows about Mack. That’s why Fitz is hovering at the doorway to the kitchen where only Lance is sitting, debating on going in and asking him some questions regarding Mack.

“Go ahead.” Jemma says next to him. “You’ll never know until you ask him.”

Therein lies the problem. Because the last couple of days Fitz keeps remembering the conversation the rest of the team had while they were waiting for Coulson and May to finish their mission.

“ _All my exes are awesome_.”

He hadn’t thought about it at the time, not until he was mellow with the beer Lance had given him and he had ended up resting heavily against Mack as Mack dragged him back down the hall to his room.

* * *

 

“Bit of a cheap date there Fitz.” He can feel the vibrations from Mack’s laugh against his back. It’s highly distracting. “Guess this isn’t the first time I’ve had to drag a guy back to bed, usually a lot different though.”

Despite all the alcohol and the distracting presence of Mack warm next to him that sentence makes its way into his brain and he latches onto it, puzzling out the meaning. Did Mack mean that it was different in that it started different somehow? Were the guys Mack usually hung out with just bigger than Fitz and this was a joke on him being ‘scrawny’?

“ _All my exes are awesome_.”

The previous statement of the day floats back to him and Fitz’s mind whirls because what if Mack meant different as in what would happen when they got to bedroom? Now he’s stuck on Mack and bedroom and Mack being so close next to him isn’t helping because all he can do is think of exactly how Mack would fill in the space between them perfectly, chest to back.

“Man you are so wasted.” Mack snorts, Fitz tilts his head up to see Mack shaking his head and smiling.

“I’m not that wasted. Could still, um, could still…”

What’s a good way to say perform fellatio that doesn’t make him sound like he’s teaching a health class?

“Still what? Walk? Cause I got news for you then turbo, this is mostly me carrying you.”

Well now Fitz isn’t going to give him a blowjob, not if Mack’s going to be teasing him over things. Not that he was going to in the first place.

Fitz groans, he can’t remember where he was going with this and he still doesn’t know what Mack meant by differently.

Mack looks down at him with concern as they reach Fitz’s door. “You’re not going to be sick are you?”

Fitz shakes his head and Mack looks him over again before he nods and unlocks Fitz’s door. Now Fitz is resenting the door because it means they’re at his room and Mack will leave soon.

“Don’t tell me you become a depressing drunk now.” Mack’s dropped him on the bed, which Fitz fell back on and squirmed because it was near as warm as Mack had been, “I know things are rough turbo but it’ll be okay.”

He sits next to Mack leaving Fitz to blearily look up at him from his vantage point on his back. “Other fish in the sea and all those clichés.”

But could one of those fish be Mack? Would Mack even like fish? Maybe he should try asking Mack out for fish and see how well that worked.

He’s trying to formulate a plan when his eyes droop and Fitz fades off before he can come up with anything.

* * *

 

He woke up sans his shoes and tucked into bed with a note on his desk written with the sharpie had left there telling him ‘advil and water. did you know you snored?’

Fitz had meant to pass off his errant thoughts about Mack and everything else last night as drunken ideas never to be thought of again but then they kept coming back.

It was making him twitchy, working with Mack every day and just not knowing what Mack had meant by that but not wanting Mack to know that he was being driven insane with the question of what Mack meant.

Obviously it required looking into without getting Mack involved, firstly finding out if Mack had had a relationship with a guy. Which lead him here, to Lance, in the kitchen.

“Are you going to continue to stand there? Eating with a crowd is a bit awkward. Not that I blame you for looking.” Lance called out from his seat.

“One is hardly a crowd.” Fitz rolled his eyes as he walked in. “And I wasn’t looking.”

“Then what pray tell were you doing?”

“I have, um, there’s a question that I need ask.”

“Ask away then.” Lance set down his food, curious now.

“Has Mack, um, did Mack ever- in regards to his exes that is- did he ever date…”

Lance looks like he’s catching on, a dawning across his face and he’s grinning.

“Never mind.” Fitz says quickly, because obviously this is going to backfire.

“Why Fitz, are you looking to date my man Mack?”

“Your man?” Fitz completely ignores the rest and focuses on that. Did that mean that Mack and Lance…?

“In the teammate kind of way, relax, I never dated your lover.”

“He’s not my- he isn’t my lover.” Fitz hisses.

“But you’d like him to be?”

“No.”

“That sounded like a false ‘no’ there mate.”

He is never talking to the new recruits again obviously. Because one of them he’s somehow wanted to start dating and pictured giving a blowjob and the other one he now wants to kill to wipe the smug smirk off his face.

“It isn’t.” Fitz insist.

“Me thinks you doth protests too much…or something along those lines. Just admit it.” Lance waggles his eyebrows and does some kind of twist with his hand to imply something. “You want to bang Mack.”

“Yes, I mean no.”

Lance laughs but then must decide to give him a break, “He’s had boyfriends before. If that was what you were trying to ask about. He’s even got a type. Smaller than him, brown hair, curls, blue eyes.”

He can’t tell if Lance is joking about the last part but he also relaxes hearing that Mack did date guys before.

“And also geniuses, which is why I never dated him.”

Of course Mack would enter the room now, Fitz has no luck. He turns around, running a hand through his hair in a bit of a panic because last time his lab partner heard a confession like this it…he doesn’t want to think about it.

Lance looks between the two of them and then picks up his plate. “I’ll just be taking this to go.”

Then he’s gone and Fitz really wants to follow suit but Mack’s between him and the door.

“So…” Mack begins.

“Sorry.” Fitz says it and winces.

“Whoa, what are you apologizing for? You weren’t planning on asking me out next?”

Fitz looks up at him, Mack’s got a wide smile on this face.

“If it’ll help I’ll say yes.”

“Fish.” Fitz blurts out and then groans and drops his face into his hands.

“What?” Mack looks and sounds confused.

“Do you like fish?” Fitz forces himself to rephrase.

“Uh…yes? Is this you asking me?”

He nods and tries not look too glum. This is a disaster. Story of Fitz’s life.

“Sure, if you want, I was thinking we got steal the tv before everyone else wakes up but fish works too. I’m cool with that.”

“TV.” Fitz replies, relieved. “Let’s do that.”

“You want breakfast first?”

“I could eat.”

“Fish?”

“Ha ha.” Fitz’s crosses his arms. “Just for that I’m not going to put out on the first date.”

“You sure?” Then Mack steps forward, backing him up against the kitchen counter and that’s all the warning he gets before there’s chapped lips against his and it turns into a warm deep kiss.

Fitz’ll reconsider it.


End file.
